Four
by Princesstutu91491
Summary: Ahiru is a girl again.But things are not like they should be.Fakir has made a major mistake and now must pay.Mytho and Rue have come back from inside there story.Stories are once again apart of reality and a new enemy awaits.Read and review FakirxAhiru


The Duck and the Knight

By:Sasukeuchiha91491

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu

Ahiru sighed. She once again had to stay behind and clean due to bad posture again. It was that or marry Mr. Cat. She always hated staying behind, but it was better then marrying Mr. Cat. The sun the was coming threw the window made the mirrors around her sparkle. Ahiru took a cloth then began to wipe them down one by one, while singing to herself quietly in a gentle voice that could only she could hear..

"Oh, I hate this. Why do I always have to stay behind and clean?" yelled Ahiru, kicking the bucket full of water that she was using to wash the floors making the water was furious

"Why should I have to stay behind and clean? Why can't someone else stay behind?" said Ahiru in an annoyed voice as she bent down, her orange hair brushing the ground as it sparked, and she began to clean up the water that she had spilled.

"Dance with me?" asked a voice from behind Ahiru.

Ahiru stood up quickly. She recognized this voice.

"Prince Mytho," Said Ahiru as she turned around quickly, her long hair swinging to the side.

_Why would a prince want to dance with me? I'm just a duck. I'm not even a swan. I don't dance nearly as good as Princess Tutu and my posture is horrible. I'm so clumsy. I know, maybe he is talking to someone else._

"Will you dance with me Princess Tutu?" asked the prince as he extended his soft hand towards her. Ahiru looked at his hand.

"I... I, um, I have to clean," replied Ahiru hastily turning away from the this she accidentally hit the prince in his face with her hair. Before anymore could be said, she ran out of the room as fast as her little legs would carry her.

_Why did he have to ask me to dance? He should be with Rue. Where is Rue? I wonder why she isn't here._

It was rare for Mytho and Rue to be apart from one another these days. Now that Mytho had his heart she should be a duck, if it wasn't for Fakir who had written a story that made her human. She missed the time that Fkair had spent with her as a duck. They had been the best of friends

The duck girl walked her head looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed.

_I'm Princess Tutu, so why am I so nervous. I'm a girl not only a girl but Princess Tutu. I have work to do so I can get out of here._

"Oww... I'm so sorry! I should watch where I'm going. Silly me," exclaimed Ahiru as she stood up, tripping over her own feet.

"No, its my fault, I bumped into you," said Rue standing back up as gracefully as a swan. She then fixed her hair and dress. She smelled of the roses she had gotten them another student Ahiru suspected. She looked like a swan. She was perfect with her rose red lips and her long brown hair that went slightly past her shoulders. Oh, how Ahiru wished she looked like this.

This put Ahiru's spirits down. She just wanted someone to notice her.

"Have you seen Mytho?" questioned Rue with her hand on her hip as if nothing had happened.

"He's in the mirror room," replied Ahiru with a blush. She could feel some tension from Rue, and wondered if something might be going on. Before she could say anything, Rue had stomped off in the direction of the mirror room.

Ahiru picking up the bucket and mop walked off towards the closet.

"Oh, quack!" said the orange haired girl, tripping over her own feet and with that she turned back into a duck.

_Oh no, I'm a duck , what have I done? Water, yes I need water._

She then began to search the room for even the tiniest bit of water and found nothing. With that she let out a small cry and began to head down the the duck could wobble off down the hall when water came splashing down on her. Ahiru once again was a girl with this she turned see the person who had poured water on her

"Fakir!" screamed Ahiru as she quickly pulled on her clothes.

"You needed water to turn back into a girl didn't you..." said Fakir stepping out of the green eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Yes, but-"

"But what?"

"You pervert! You did that so you could see me naked!" yelled Ahiru.

"Don't flatter yourself," said Fakir, suppressing a blush. "I simply did it so that you could get back to your cleaning. The halls need done and look at these windows. When you're down with that you're to come home right away."

"You're so bossy," replied Ahiru as she picked up her mop and now empty bucket and walked off without giving Fakir so much as a second look. She was furious. This wasn't the first time he had done this to her. She hated him for this.

_I hate him! I hate him! I can't believe him he always is doing this, pretending to be helpful. But really he's not. I can find water on my own without his help! But for some reason I just can't seem to keep him out of my head. He is always here and I.. no. I hate him!_

* * *

"Oh no I'm late! Oh, I hope that Fakir's not mad at me," said Ahiru out loud without thinking as she entered the dorm.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" asked a voice with a laugh. This made Ahiru quicken her stride.

"Who are you and where is Fakir?" asked Ahiru, as she reached to top of the stair case. There she saw the room just as it should be. Bed and the dresser and the desk.

"Fakir?" called Ahiru not seeing Fakir anywhere. She soon spotted him on the floor by his desk. He looked to be asleep.

There was was blood spilling from his hand. It looked as if it had been stabbed but who would do this?


End file.
